Young and Beautiful
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Immortality attempts to cause problems in Simon an Isabelle's relationship. Will they let it? Based on the song by Lana Del Rey


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, all rights to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

**Fanfiction request that I actually really enjoyed writing, not that I don't enjoy all of them, but this one was great to write. Based off of the song Young and Beautiful from the talented Lana Del Rey, I present you with a some Sizzy. I apologize in advance for the heartbreaking Malec that is mentioned here in there. I also got mad at Magnus earlier today, so there's a hint, just a hint, of that in there. But, it's pretty much all Sizzy besides the brief mentions. Enjoy!**

Isabelle and Simon were entangles in each other's limbs on the bed staring at the ceiling. Soft music played in the background and Isabelle's mind was racing. Yesterday, Alec had come home tear streaked and red-eyed. Although his voice was clear and steady, it was obvious that he had been crying not long ago. After some pressing, he informed her that he and Magnus were over. Immortality had become a third person in their relationship and it broke them. The unbreakable broke. Alec had given his heart away only to have it shattered.

This recent development had her questioning her relationship with Simon. They still weren't entirely sure where they stood, but he was different. No one had made her feel this way and Isabelle might just love him. She enjoyed his nerdy side and could listen to him talk about _Star Wars _for hours on end. Sometimes, at his shows, he would play for her and she would light up smiling.

"What happens," she hesitated, "what happens when I grow old?" She needed to know. Isabelle was beautiful now, but eventually she won't. Her hair will turn grey, her skin will wrinkle, and her dark eyes would fade. Would Simon still love her then, even after he beauty was gone?

"What do you mean? I'll always be there, if you want me to," he replied, slight confused by her question. It had never worried them and they had never discussed his immortality and her lack of it. Why dwell on something that would only cause pain? Magnus and Alec had let it become too big and it ruined them, or at least it was a big part of it. It wasn't as if Magnus was the most forthcoming when it came to his past.

"Of course I want you," declared Isabelle, slightly offended that he would think otherwise, "But I'll age and you won't. You will still have your vampire grace, your body will be perfect, your face will still be gorgeous, and you will shine as bright as ever; while I decay." Isabelle began to tremble just thinking about it. Simon tightened his embrace and began to absently play with her hair, twirling it between his fingers like a child would with their doll. The delicate movements slowly lessened Isabelle's anxiety and brought her comfort.

"Do you think I care about that?" he scolded gently, as if anyone could actually think that the most important thing about Isabelle was her beauty, "Isabelle, you are perfect and not because you're stunningly gorgeous." Isabelle still wasn't sure. She had dated many guys only because they were hot and they had only dated her because she was pretty.

"Will you really? Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm just an aching soul trapped in the wither cage that will be my body?" she cried out quickly. Tears started to prick her eyes and a couple even broke through, gliding down her pale cheeks. At the sight o the first tear, Simon began to kiss them away one at the time, the saltiness burning on his tongue.

"Isabelle, you are smart, brave, fiercely protective, strong, and love being needed. I will always need you and I will always be there when you need me. I think you are the most beautiful women on earth, but that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is who you are and who you are is perfect," He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then finally kissed her lips. It was a slow, tender kiss and he did his best to convey everything he was feeling into it. "I will always love you."

"I know that you will"

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it. Let me know and review please. I would appreciate the commentary. *sighs* Once again, I'm sorry about the brief Malec and the slight complaint about how Magnus could have shared more with Alec and yeah. Sorry :( Thanks for reading :) **

**Wait! I forgot to mention, I am always open for request and will try to get it to you as soon as I find time in my busy schedule! **


End file.
